zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Rose the Red Rockstar
Rose is G1 Rockstar. She was first released as part of the Year Two (1989-1990) Wild Bunch and Rockstars set. Rose is considered one of the most famous characters in the franchise due to her heavy inclusion in hamster comics and merchandise and appearing in the very first animated TV show. ; Names : English: Rose : German: Rose : Media appearances Animated Hamster Stats * Body Colour: '''Red and Pink * '''Hair Colour: Purplish Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Purplish blue rose She was the star of the Zhu Zhu Pets TV show. Toy Variants Common Rose Year Two Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue (straight) * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Glittery blue rose Accessories * A light pink rose head bow Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the ponies' backcards, including all errors. Year 2 Rose - US Backcard Story Rose ran on the grass and, running faster and faster, thought she might look for the rainbow. She knew it loved to play hide and seek. "I wonder where it's hiding today?" she thought. The wind whispered the answer in her ear. "Thanks for the ride!" Rose said as she ran off. She danced across the grass, sailing from tree to tree. Finally she saw the snow-crested mountain peaks. Nestled in the deep mountain valley was the rainbow. Rose laughed because under the rainbow was Slate, sound asleep! Year Three Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue (curly) * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Glittery blue rose Accessories Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. UK Fact File Story Rose loves to race across the grass. Moving gracefully from tree to tree, she dances on her graceful paws and sails on the grass. She often chases the rain and searches among the trees for the hamster's special friend, the rainbow. Argentinian Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Pink * Symbol: Blue rose * Same colours as normal but no glitter on symbol and eyes are pink French Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: '''Blue rose Greek Rose '''Greek Rose Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue with purple streak(?) * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Blue rose Greek Rose Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Orange and Red * Hair Colour: Purple and pink * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Blue rose Greek Rose Variant III Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Green and red * Hair Colour: Green and yellow * Eye Colour: '''Blue * '''Symbol: Rose; blue(?) Greek Rose Variant IV * aka Greek Wedding Rose Hamsted Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Blue and gray with dark blue ears * Hair Colour: Purple and pink * Eye Colour: '''Blue * '''Symbol: Light blue rose Italian Rose Italian Rose Variant I * straight hair Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue rose Italian Rose Variant II * curly hair Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue rose Mexican Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Dark pink, yellow, green and blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Blue rose Peruvian Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Red and Pink * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue rose South African Rose To this day known as OOAK. Venezuelan Rose Venezuelan Blonde Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: red and pink * Hair Colour: blonde * Eye Colour: Blue(?) * Symbol: '''blue rose '''Venezuelan Pink Rose Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: pink * Hair Colour: pink (slightly lighter than body) * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue rose looks similar to US Rose but with pink hair. Venezuelan Teal Rose Squeaky Butt Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Teal and blue * Hair Colour: No hair * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue rose * Teal and blue body with blue symbol * Concave paws with one paw marked 83 Cepia LLC Venezuelan Yellow Rose Squeaky Butt Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Yellow and red * Hair Colour: No hair * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue rose Dolly Mix Rose Plush Rose Accessories * Purple Shooting star brush (with hole) Tag Info * Rose loves magical adventures ...chasing the butterflies and sliding down the rainbow! But most of all she loves to have someone to care for her. Someone to feed her and brush her hair and fur. How about you? Merchandise puzzle puzzle puzzle Rose Stickle Zhu Zhu Pets and the new friends Adventure Book Purple and the Little Mermaid With Grey, Slate, Rose and Pink With Rose and Slate Porcelain Figurines Porcelain Figurines (retro) Cassette Organizer Eraser Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Rockstars Category:G1 Red Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990) Category:G1 Toy Characters Category:G1 Animated Characters Category:G1 Comic Characters Category:G1 Book Characters Category:Need ZZP Photo